Training and Talking
by Sword Of Storms
Summary: SPOILERS! The day was filled with silent training and peaceful talking between the two swordsmen.


A/N: This is my first one-shot that I've done for ToS. Hopefully, it will satisfy everyone. The norm for post-story: please leave a review, constructive criticism is always accepted, while flames will be ignored. With a vengeance.

Training and Talking

______________________________________________________________

The trees rustled with the flow of the gentle breeze in the air. The songbirds could be heard chirping their little song, bringing together the ambience of the scene. Various woodland creatures could be seen making their way through the trees, skillfully dodging and weaving their way through the tree branches and roots. The emerald grass could be seen from a far distance, glowing in the sunbeams that could make their way through the sea of leaves covering the treetops.

Deeper in the forest, however, there were sounds of grunting and panting that could be heard, the smell of sweat and adrenaline could were evident in the air, permeating the sweet smell of the natural forest air. The occasional 'thud', which was swiftly followed by a curse word that was tainted by varying degrees of frustration, could also be heard.

A sound of metal dropping to the ground once again was heard, followed by a young man being knocked down to the ground, sweat dripping down his forehead, anger and frustration etched clearly on his face, and a long, silver sword pointed directly at his throat. Overtop of him was another man, indifference and a slight hint of disappointment emanating from his facial features, breathing calmly, in contrast to the heavy pants of the man underneath him. They stood like this for a few seconds, before the man overtop of him sheathed his sword, and allowed the other man to get up from underneath him. He slowly got up, grabbing his twin swords from the ground as he stood up, allowing himself to catch his breath once more before charging at the older man before him once again.

Kratos simply sidestepped this charge, and slammed the hilt of his blade into the back of his opponent, launching him face-first into the ground once more. Lloyd somersaulted before reaching the ground in full force, and turned to face Kratos once again, breathing heavily as he did so, his stance becoming sloppy and lazy due to fatigue; this extraneous amount of swordplay over such an amount of time was clearly taking a toll on him, but he was determined to best Kratos at least once before the day was done. Raising his blade, his special exsphere dangling from the ribbon around his neck falling into sight as he did so, he prepared his stance once more, then after a split-second, charged once again.

This time, he actually did manage to stay in front of Kratos, who met the younger swordsman's attack with his own sword, effortlessly deflecting the attack. Lloyd simply kept swinging away at Kratos, not seeming to be focusing on the openings that he was leaving wide open for Kratos to exploit. Kratos simply waited for the right moment, deflecting all of Lloyd's attacks with his silver sword, being pushed back ever so gradually by Lloyd's ongoing pressure.

As Lloyd raised his arm to swing once more, preparing for a stronger blow than before, there was an opening that Kratos did exploit this time. He swung the butt end of his sword into Lloyd's stomach, gazing onward for only a second as he watched Lloyd try to catch his breath, before swinging effortlessly at him, waiting just long enough to allow Lloyd the oppurtunity to be able to raise his twin swords in defense. Kratos began applying pressure, pushing Lloyd back further and further along the opening in the forest, Lloyd grunting with every attempt to deflect Kratos' attack.

After a few swings, Kratos simply swung his sword horizontally, not hard enough to actually hurt Lloyd had he made contact with the boy, but hard enough to knock him backwards, even if he was able to deflect his attack. Sure enough, Lloyd had to raise his sword to block the attack, and was knocked backwards onto the ground, looking up quickly enough to see Kratos' sword at his throat once again.

Lloyd groaned in frustration, watching as Kratos pulled his sword back, and placed it within its' well-used scabbard. Lloyd stood up and sheathed his swords as well, silently following behind the older man as he proceeded to walk back to the campground where Colette, Genis and Raine were preparing supper and setting up camp for the night. The trip back to the campground was filled by silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say, Kratos, can I ask you something?" asked Lloyd from one side of the campfire. It was long after the sun had gone down, the full moon hanging silently in the night sky, the stars illuminating the ground below. The fire wrapped a blanket of comfort and security around the campers. Colette was sleeping soundly in front of the fire, while Genis was snoring softly into the night, curled up next to his older sister, Raine, who was also quietly sleeping through the night. Kratos turned to look at Lloyd, that same look of indifference on his face that has been on his face nearly every moment since their little group had left Iselia.

"What is it, Lloyd?" replied Kratos, staring at Lloyd, waiting for an answer. He was supposed to be on night watch for the group, but Lloyd had volunteered to stay awake and take the first shift. Since Kratos wasn't really much of a sleeper, even if he _could_ sleep, he happened to be awake as well.

"What made you decide to become stronger?" asked Lloyd, curiosity evident in his tone of voice, "I mean, you couldn't have wanted to become stronger just to be a mercenary." Kratos sighed, contemplating the younger boy's question. Why had he wanted to become stronger? It was just part of the job, since Yggdrasill always had him and Yuan looking out over various Chosens over the years, but before even that....

"...I became stronger in order to protect those close to me," answered Kratos after a period of silence. That was partially true; he did become stronger to help protect the Chosens, but he had to be strong. Mithos and Martel both needed protection, which Yuan probably couldn't have handled as effectively by himself. Of course, he would never explain any of this to Lloyd; he had his mission to remember.

Lloyd looked at him curiously, cocking his head slightly. "People close to you? Like who, your family?" he asked inquisitively. Kratos looked down at the ground. While Mithos, Martel and Yuan weren't necessarily his family, not by blood anyways, there were still very important to him. And of course, there was Anna, and if Anna was to be protected, then subsequently...

He looked up at Lloyd, staring at him strongly before sighing. "Not just family," said Kratos, "everyone that was close to me. Everyone in the world, if I could." He nodded his head slightly before turning back to Lloyd again. "But let me ask you something; Why do you want to become stronger?"

"When I first joined up with you guys, all I could think about was avenging Mom, and defeating the Desians," Lloyd answered almost immediately. Before Kratos could say something to contradict or scorn him for what he was saying, he continued. "But, after seeing the world in such a state, people being hurt by the Desians every day, I realized that Colette's journey was much more important that revenge."

"I want to become stronger in order to protect Colette. And not just Colette, either, but everyone in the world. No one deserves to be hurt or oppressed by the Desians any longer. I want to protect them all," Lloyd finished, an intense look of determination in his eyes. Kratos had a slight smile tugging on his mouth.

"You've matured. If you were only seeking strength for revenge, then that would have been a sign of your immaturity," Kratos spoke, making Lloyd look at him as if it was Christmas; compliments from Kratos weren't exactly a daily occurrence.

"However," Kratos continued, watching as Lloyd's excitement faltered slightly, "you still have a ways to go before you can truly protect anyone. Think about what it means to protect someone; you have to be ready to fight for what you believe is right, and fight against those who seek to oppress your beliefs, and hurt those who you are trying to protect. Once you realize this, then you will be able to protect the Chosen, as well as anyone else who you want to protect."

Lloyd looked at Kratos before staring down at the ground. He believed that no one should have to suffer for no reason, and he wanted to protect Colette and everyone; that much was certain. He nodded his head in agreement and smiled. "I will protect Colette and the world, I swear on it!" Lloyd vowed.

Kratos smiled to himself. "Well, good luck to you, then," he said. Lloyd looked even more determined than ever, when a yawn suddenly escaped his lips. Kratos rolled his eyes. "You should get some rest, tomorrow we have to keep searching for the next seal." Kratos said, watching as Lloyd nodded his head in agreement, and got all settled in front of the fire. He said good night to Kratos, before falling into a soft slumber.

Kratos shook his head. Helping Lloyd become stronger wasn't part of the plan. Yggdrasill would not be too pleased if he knew that Kratos was helping a potential threat to their operation become stronger. 'But,' he thought to himself, staring at Lloyd's sleeping figure, 'if he does stop Mithos, then it will be worth it.' With that, Kratos leaned up against a rock, and stood watch over their little camp, the night filled with thoughts about his past journey with Mithos, Martel, and Yuan, as well as his time spent with Anna, before letting a sigh of depression escape his lips.

'Anna...forgive me.....'

__________________________________________________________

Don't forget to review! Once again, constructive criticism is accepted, while flames...aren't.


End file.
